


Venom

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Sherlock has been bitten by a snake. Facing death helps him realize his true feelings for John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Improbable Press Thursday Picture Prompt: All it takes/venom/siren/song

“John?”

“Yes, I’m here. I’m here. Where are you?”

“On the ground. I can’t see. I’m blind. Snakebite. It was Moriarty's”

“Shit! Where is the bite?”

“Left calf.”

“I’ve got you Sherlock. I’m going to take care of it.”

***

“I shouldn’t have left you. If I’d only been here. If I’d been able to get the tourniquet on sooner…”

“It’s not your fault, John. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Your shivering. Hang on, let me take off my jacket. There. Better?”

“Yes, better. Thank you.”

“It won’t be long. I’ve called for help.”

“There won’t be time. The venom is already in my system. I estimate an hour before—”

“Shut up.”

“John.”

“Shut up. There’s time. Hold my hand. I’ve got you.”

***

“I’m sorry, John.”

“For what?”

“For not knowing that it was a trap. It should have been obvious. I’m an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot. How are you feeling? Tell me what you’re feeling, Sherlock.”

“Can’t move my legs anymore.”

“Fu—It’s OK. You are going to be OK. YOU ARE GOING TO BE OK!”

“I’m not, John. There isn’t time. Will you touch my hair?”

“What?”

“Mummy used to brush my hair when I was sick… I’d like it very much if you—”

“Like this?”

“Yes, just like that.”

***

“What is taking them so fucking long? I called forty-five minutes ago!”

“We’ll be lucky if they find us by midnight. We’re in the middle of nowhere. Will you tell me what you see, John?”

“What I see?”

“Yes.”

“Trees. Stars. Clouds. The moon.”

“Is it beautiful? I didn’t notice before. I never notice. And now I find that I want to know.”

“I guess it is. But…”

“What? But what?”

“I’d rather look at you, Sherlock.”

“John, I—"

“Hush. Just forget I said anything.”

***

“Your pulse is very weak. How are you feeling? Can you breathe all right?”

“Mmm.”

“Wake up! Stay with me, Sherlock! You’ve got to stay awake! It won’t be long now. You are not leaving me goddammit! Not after everything we’ve been through. I won’t allow it!”

*smack*

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry. I had to slap you. You’ve got to stay awake. You’ve got to keep talking.”

“You’ve always wanted to do that, haven’t you?”

“You do try me sometimes, Sherlock.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“I hope I’m more than just a friend.”

“You’re my best friend. And I’ve never had one before.”

_*Silence*_

“John?”

“Yeah. Sorry. It’s just that…never mind. Would you like me to do the thing with your hair again? “

“Yes, please. I wish you’d never stopped.”

***

“I’m so tired, John. And so cold. Are you still holding my hand?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t feel it.”

“Just a few more minutes. I promise.”

“Sing to me.”

“I can’t sing.”

“Yes, you can. I hear you pretending to be Elvis in the shower all the time.”

“Christ, Sherlock.”

“Please. It would make me feel better.”

“All right…um…do you have a request?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just want to listen to your voice.”

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you…_

****

“I love you too, John.”

“Wha—”

“I’m running…out…of…time. Getting harder to…breathe…had to say it.”

“Listen!”

“Sirens?”

“Yes. Oh, god, Sherlock, they are on their way! You HANG ON. Do you hear me? Just focus on breathing.”

_*sobs*_

“John…Are you…crying?”

“Of course, I’m fucking crying, Sherlock! I thought you were going to die and I’d be alone again. I couldn’t take it. Because I love you. You know I do. I always have. And then you tell me you fucking love _me_? Why didn’t you tell me before? Did it really take the threat of death to make the great Sherlock Holmes, Mr 'married to my work,' admit that he has feelings?”

“Stop shouting. Yes...that’s what it…took. It’s…fascinating how the…threat of…losing something…precious, losing _you,_ made everything so…clear to me. I’m…so…sorry, John. Now…please…kiss…me…before I…pass out.”


End file.
